A day at the office
by Sa-kun
Summary: Sweeping can really be a pain, unless, of course, your boyfriend unexpectedly drops by. [KaRe]


I'm tired, my throat is sore and my tummy's aching. I'll blame all and any mistakes on that.

Just some KaRe, rather pointless. But sweeping is rather boring.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Rei sighed, wiping his brow, and for once feeling grateful of the scarves their boss ordered them to wear, as it was successfully keeping his fringe away from sticking to his face. When he was a child he had swept often enough, and maybe it was because he had been a kid back then, but sweeping the headman's house, and yard, had been exiting. He never recalled his back aching, his hands hurting from the broom's handle or the hot, stinging sun making him uncomfortably hot and sweaty. 

What he wouldn't give to able to take of the unnecessarily constricting, thick apron. There weren't any customers in sight, had barely been any all day, and Rei silently thanked them, understood them. Who in their right minds even _moved_ when the tropical, clammy heat settled over Japan?

With a heavy groan, he sluggishly moved around the table, continuing his slow, lethargic sweeping. Rei wasn't nearly cool enough to care about the hissy fit his boss would throw over his slow movements, and the very little progress he had made. Leaning against the broom, Rei bit back a loud sigh, why was this place so…big?

"Kon! No slacking off!"

Rei didn't quench his sigh, and he grinned briefly at his co-worker who was chuckling over the bucket he was slowly filling with water. "Yes sir…" Rei sighed again, wiping his forehead, then, with a longing glace at the fan his boss had blowing in his office, overlooking the shop, Rei went back to sweeping.

He was just barely halfway, when a warm hand suddenly came to rest gently against his back, and Rei's head flew up, his aching back stretching. Rei's eyes widened, and he blinked. "Kai?"

Kai shrugged, the hand disappearing down in a pocket. "Yeah."

"Hi…" Leaning the broom against a nearby shelf Rei's slowly arched his back, willing the pain to go away. "…what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Kai smirked, and Rei rolled his eyes, taking that small step closer, and the gentle quirk to Kai's lips deepened.

Taking Kai's chin between his thumb and forefinger, Rei pulled Kai's face down for short, sweet kiss that ended up lasting much longer than it should. Kai's lips were bliss, heaven, on bothersome days, and for him to drop by while Rei was working… Rei drew back with a regretful sigh, a contentedhum resonating from his slightly parted lips.

"I just came to ask if you took you keys with you." Kai murmured softly, his dark eyes capturing Rei's own, and he took Rei's hand, the one still holding his chin, in his hand, bringing it down. "Did you?"

Glancing around quickly, Rei took a step back as Kai's words made him remember that he was working, and even though he loved Kai, they probably shouldn't be kissing at work. Especially seeing as he had never really gotten around to explaining that, no he didn't have a girlfriend yet, because he was rather in love with Kai. "I don't think I did. Why?"

"Because I won't be home to let you in."

"Why? Where are you going?" Rei untied his shawl, delightfully scratching his forehead as the cloth suddenly wasn't sticking to his skin anymore, and it itched. Kai's lips twitched, and the corners of Rei's eyes hardened briefly, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm picking up mama at the airport." Rei's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Kai leaned his head back slightly. "I never told you?"

Rei shook his head. "I don't mind but you know that, Kai. She's nice, your mama. But we have to do something about your memory. What if you suddenly forget where you live?" Kai rolled his eyes. "I won't forgive you if you do." Rei snapped mockingly, before turning back to the subject. "How long is she staying?"

Shrugging, Kai absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. "A couple of days, I suppose." He then dug through his pockets again, coming up with a key attached to a colourful ball of yarn. "Here. In case you did _forget_."

Rei stuck his tongue out, grabbing the key dangled in front of his eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They stared silently at each other. Rei raised an eyebrow, causing Kai to shrug again, smiling slightly. "Well then…" Kai bent down, and Rei carefully forgot what he should and _shouldn't_ do while at work.

"I'll see you later." Kai nodded over his shoulder, giving a half wave and Rei caught himself waving back. Shaking his head, he smiled at the key ring, and with another gentle shake of his head, Rei pocketed the key, then he grabbed the broom. Pulling it to rest against his shoulder, his eyes following Kai until the door closed behind him as his hands busied themselves with retying the shawl, which felt much more comfortable now that his skin had cooled off slightly.

Feeling silly, still with a soft smile playing around the corners of his mouth, Rei went back to sweeping. So absorbed in his mundane task was he, that he failed to notice the footsteps in front of him until a pair of shoes stopped just in his line of vision. Rei looked up, surprised, at his co-worker and, on occasion, supervisor.

"Who was that?"

* * *

Goodnight. 


End file.
